


Baby, Now We Got Problems

by AnotherThing



Series: The Bed's Getting Cold [2]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherThing/pseuds/AnotherThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few days after Hansol’s visit, Jiho takes a picture of them lying in bed together one day and posts it to the group’s twitter account.<br/>The next morning, Byungjoo wakes up to the insistent beeping of his phone. He quietly extracts himself from Jiho and slides the lock to reveal a text from Hansol. He opens the text, which simply reads ‘Call Me’ and wonders what could have possibly be so important for Hansol to text him so early in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Now We Got Problems

 

 

 

 

“Aren’t you going to welcome me back?” Hansol asks, jolting Byungjoo out of his frozen stupor. The younger dancer blinks away his shock and finds himself moving forward automatically. Hansol stands up from the couch and quickly draws the other dancer into a hug once Byungjoo is within arm’s reach.

“I missed you,” Hansol whispers into Byungjoo’s ear. Byungjoo flushes at his words but doesn’t say anything in return. He can’t quite believe that Hansol is here, even though said boy currently has him wrapped in his arms. He catches Hojoon smiling at them out of the corner of his eye and immediately feels embarrassed. He pulls away from Hansol (much to the older dancer’s dissatisfaction) to put some space between them.

“What are you doing here? Did the company give you the okay to come back already?” He asks, moving to sit down on the couch. The other dancers follow his lead, settling back down in their places (Hansol making sure to sit as close to Byungjoo as possible).  
  
“I’m actually supposed to be meeting with management in about an hour. I just swung by the dorms to say hello.” Hansol replies, while trying to lace his fingers with Byungjoo. The other dancer shies away from the contact, causing the older dancer to frown. Hojoon notices as well and notes the subtle changes in Byungjoo’s body language.

“Ah I see. Well it’s good to see that you are doing better. After you stopped texting, I thought something might have been wrong,” the younger dancer comments. He notes the smile on Hansol’s face dim at his words and Hojoon shoots him a curious look. He ignores it and instead focuses on Hansol. The older dancer looks at him sheepishly, one hand moving to rub the back of his neck in a nervous gesture.

“Ah, um, that is…” He trails off. The comment had obviously caught him off guard, Byungjoo notes. Hansol seems at a loss for words, which is rare for the younger dancer to witness. Deciding to take pity on the other, Byungjoo shoots him a smile.

“Anyways, it’s good to see you again Hansol.” Despite not hearing from the other in weeks, he is genuinely glad to see that he is doing well.

Hansol quickly latches on to the change in subject and comments “Were you lonely without me, Byungjoo?” Byungjoo huffs out a laugh and pushes Hansol’s shoulder with his own as the other waggles his eyebrows at him.

“I changed my mind. You should stay away more often,” Byungjoo answers in a deadpanned voice. Hansol lets out a delighted laugh and wraps him up in a hug, which he doesn’t resist. Hojoon smiles at their antics and comments on how long it’s been since he’s heard Hansol’s hyena-like laugh. Byungjoo lets out a loud laugh as Hansol releases him from the hug and turns a pout on their companion. The two bicker good naturedly as Byungjoo looks on, and when Hansol reaches for his hand again, he doesn’t resist.

 

 

*****

 

Hansol’s visit comes to an end in the form of Sehyuk, who drops by to pick him up. After saying their goodbyes, Hojoon and Byungjoo head to meet the rest of their bandmates in the practice room. Byungjoo spots Jiho sitting in the corner, back up against the mirror, phone in his hands. He greets the other members first before making his way to the other. Jiho spots him coming and smiles, pocketing his phone.

Byungjoo gets pulled down into a hug when he gets close enough for Jiho to reach his hand. He lands face-forward into the other’s chest and squirms against the other boy despite the other’s best attempts to squish him against his chest.

“Jiho!” He squeaks, pressing against the other dancer. Jiho laughs at him, then shrieks as Byungjoo pinches the skin on his waist. Byungjoo smiles victoriously as he is finally freed from the hold, ignoring the pout that the other shoots at him.

“Meanie,” Jiho mutters.

“Brat,” Byungjoo answers in reply. Jiho frowns at him but is pacified when the smaller dancer leans against his shoulder. He wraps his arm around the smaller dancer and pulls him closer. They sit quietly enjoying each others presence and watching their fellow band mates mess around for a few minutes before Byungjoo lets out a sudden yawn, breaking the tranquility of the moment. Jiho smiles down at him, teasingly calling him sleepyhead.

 

“You should have woken me up when you left this morning. I wouldn’t be so sleepy otherwise,” Byungjoo comments, moving to lie down sideways, using Jiho’s lap to rest his head. He closes his eyes for a bit, resting for a moment.

“I would have, but I actually fell asleep in the other dorm last night,” Jiho confesses. Byungjoo nods, and then furrows his brows in confusion. “Ah, so it wasn’t you in my bunk this morning then?” The words catch Jiho off guard and he releases the smaller dancer.

“What are you talking about?” He asks, turning to look at Byungjoo with a frown on his face.

“Ah, someone was in my bunk this morning. I thought it was you but maybe it was Hansol?” Byungjoo muses, nodding to himself at the conclusion. His phone vibrates in his pocket, signaling a notification and he reaches down to fish it out of his pocket. He doesn’t notice the sudden stiffness in Jiho’s shoulders, doesn’t see him swallow thickly before speaking.

 

“Hansol came back?” He asks as nonchalantly as he can. He waits on the other boy as the smaller dancer checks his phone.

 

Byungjoo smiles as he notes that the text is from Hansol. He slides the phone open to view the message and feels his heart flutter at the words.

 

_/I really did miss you a lot, Joo-ah./_

 

“Byungjoo?” He blinks as he remembers that Jiho asked him a question and looks up as he responds.

 

“Not officially, but he did stop by this morning to visit. He had a meeting with management and decided to swing by the dorms to say hello.” He answers, while typing out a reply to said boy.

 

_/Well next time remember to send a text every once in a while dummy :)/_

 

Byungjoo finally tucks his phone away and turns back to Jiho, smiling at him brightly. The younger dancer has a strange expression on his face that quickly vanishes as soon as he realizes that Byungjoo is looking at him. He suggests they practice some of the new choreography they’d been discussing for their new solo performances and Byungjoo happily agrees, forgetting about the strange look from before.

Byungjoo stands up first and turns around to give the other dancer a hand up. Jiho gives him a mischievous smile as he takes the offered hand and suddenly lets himself become dead weight. Byungjoo yelps as he is tugged down, falling onto him and they end up rolling around on floor like a couple of idiots before Yoonchul almost steps on them.

 

Hansol doesn’t come up again as the pair lose themselves in the choreography.

 

 

*****

 

 

A few days after Hansol’s visit, Jiho takes a picture of them lying in bed together one day and posts it to the group’s twitter account. The amount of likes and retweets it gets makes them both laugh and boast about their popularity.

 

“We are definitely the top couple now,” Jiho comments smugly, making Byungjoo giggle. The pair are currently hogging the sofa in their dorm and ‘being gross’ (according to Sanggyun). Jiho sticks his tongue out at the maknae and cuddles into Byungjoo further as they continue to scroll through twitter comments together, trying their best to make out what the English comments are saying.

The rest of their dorm mates slowly trickle in and the pair are forced to give up the couch. Sehyuk and Hojoon head to their beds, leaving the maknae alone with the two dancers. Jiho wheedles Byungjoo to sneak out with him to the convenience store near their dorm and (after he threatens to snitch on them to Sehyuk) decides to let Sanggyun tag along with them. The trio slip out as quietly as possible, not wanting to get caught by Sehyuk. They’re almost out of the building when they inconveniently bump into Dongsung, who agrees to keep silent about their unauthorized trip in exchange for some snacks.

Jiho grumbles about the amount of bribery their little adventure is costing him but forgets about it when Byungjoo grabs his hand and tugs him along as they sprint away from Sanggyun. The young rapper lets out a screech and chases after them. They laugh like a pair of hyenas as Sanggyun finally manages to catch up to them, crashing into Byungjoo who almost falls backwards from the impact. The older dancer laughs as the maknaes turns on Jiho and punches him in the arm. Jiho loudly protest, implicating that it was all Byungjoo’s doing but is ignored as the other two leave him behind as they reach the store. Byungjoo makes it up to him by paying for an extra snack for both Jiho and Sanggyun though.

When they finally make it back from the convenience store, they drop the ~~bribes~~ snacks off to Dongsung first (consequently losing Sanggyun as the youngster decides to visit Sangwon) and head back to their own dorm. Hyosang is passed out on the couch so they decide to eat their haul in their bunks. Jiho pulls Byungjoo into his own bunk and they lay next to each other while eating and fiddling around on their phones.

Eventually, sleepiness catches up to the two. Byungjoo nods off first, slumping against Jiho’s shoulder as the day’s accumulated exhaustion finally catches up to him. The younger dancer smiles to himself and arranges Byungjoo so that he is half lying on top of his chest. He presses a small kiss against Byungjoo’s forehead before getting comfortable and drifting off to sleep.

 

He doesn’t notice the pair of eyes watching him from the other bunk.

 

 

*****

 

 

The next morning, Byungjoo wakes up to the insistent beeping of his phone. He quietly extracts himself from Jiho and slides the lock to reveal a text from Hansol. He opens the text, which simply reads ‘Call Me’ and wonders what could have possibly be so important for Hansol to text him so early in the morning.

He slips out of Jiho’s bunk and shuffles off to the living room with the intention to flop onto the couch to make the call. Unfortunately for him, Hyosang is still passed out face down in the cushions in the same position as last night. Byungjoo frowns and sets his phone aside in favor of checking on his hyung. After moving him around enough to ensure that Hyosang isn’t going to suffocate himself in his sleep, Byungjoo heads back to the bunk area to grabs a blanket to toss over his hyung. As he approaches the older rapper, Hyosang lets out a pitiful sound and then begins to gag. Byungjoo yelps and scrambles to help his hyung to the restroom, completely forgetting about calling Hansol.

 

By the time he finally remembers the message (a couple of hours after the fact), another one has arrived that says ‘Never mind’. Byungjoo frowns but decides to forget about it as he goes about his day.

  
  
*****

 

Two nights later finds Byungjoo and Jiho back in the practice room, dancing late into the early hours of the morning. The pair have decided to work on their joint dance routine and have been practicing together for hours. They are on their final run through when Byungjoo accidentally trips and falls onto Jiho.

 

 

Byungjoo is in the process of doing a move to slide across the floor and up close to Jiho’s face when his sneaker suddenly catches on the floor. He falls forward, taking Jiho down in the process and they both go down. Jiho lets out a grunt as his back hits the floor, followed by Byungjoo landing on top of him. They lay there for a few seconds, catching their breath before Byungjoo lets out a giggle.

Jiho groans as the older dancer continues to laugh. “Sorry about that Jiho,” he says, looking down at the boy underneath him, a blush spreading across his face as he realizes he’s landed between Jiho's splayed legs. When Byungjoo moves to get up off the other boy, he feels legs tighten around his waist. Jiho's hands move to grip his shoulders and soon the world spins as Byungjoo finds himself suddenly underneath the other dancer.

 

“Yah, Jiho! What do you think you’re doing?!” Byungjoo squeaks out, noting their reversed position. Jiho slides down so they are face to face and leans in close so he is practically sharing the same breath as the older dancer. Byungjoo's breath quickens as he notes that he can practically feel the heat radiating off of Jiho’s form from the close intimacy of their position.

 

“Joo-ah,” Jiho murmurs quietly, his lips nearly brushing against Byungjoo's own. Byungjoo’s heart flutters wildly in his chest as Jiho leans closer, pressing their lips together. The older dancer freezes as his brain tries to catch up with the situation, but Jiho persistently keeps their lips pressed together and soon Byungjoo finds himself tentatively returning the kiss. Their lips glide softly against one another and Byungjoo can't quite believe that this is actually happening.

However, just as Jiho attempts to deepen their kiss, a loud banging against the door interrupts them. Byungjoo panics and pushes Jiho off just as the door opens. Sangwon peeks his head inside and announces (in a bored tone) that Sehyuk wants them home ASAP and noting that now that he's done his duty that he'll see them at home. With that, he waves and shuts the door again.

The pair stares at the door before looking at each other and bursting into laughter. When all the giggling stops, Jiho stands up and offers Byungjoo a hand up. Byungjoo smiles and takes his hand. Jiho helps him up but pulls him in close enough to plant another kiss on his lips. Byungjoo flushes brightly but smiles as Jiho doesn't let go of his hand and instead pulls him along with him out the door.

 

 

Later that morning, as they lay wrapped up in one another, Byungjoo’s phone blinks with an inbound notification. When he finally wakes up and slides his finger across his phone to check the message, his breath catches in his throat.

 

_/Byungjoo-ah, I just heard the good news. The managers finally agreed to let me come back to the dorms. I’ll see you in three days. ~ Hansol/_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, this took forever to write. I'm still not fully satisfied with it. Hopefully you all enjoyed it nonetheless.  
> As per usual, please notify me if you spot any glaring mistakes or typos.
> 
>  
> 
> [[insert standard disclaimer here]]
> 
>  
> 
> ETA: revised on 08 june 2015


End file.
